This invention relates to a paint scraper. This invention also relates to an associated method for removing paint from a painted surface. More particularly, this invention is especially useful in removing paint from the hull of a boat.
Generally, boat hulls are painted with coating compositions which are toxic to barnacles and other sea creatures. These boat hulls must be periodically cleaned and repainted owing to degradation of the paint layer.
There are four commercially available techniques for removing paint from boat hulls. A chemical paint remover may be applied to lift the paint from the surface of the hull. A disadvantage of this technique is the extreme toxicity of the paint remover compositions. Where one is working under a boat hull, the paint remover can drip or splatter down onto the arms, hands and face of the user. Another disadvantage of the chemical approach is cost. Chemical paint removal compositions can cost upwards of $40 per gallon, making the repainting markedly expensive.
Another known technique for removing paint from boat hulls is power sanding. This technique produces clouds of fine dust particles which are toxic to plant and animal life. The dust cannot possibly be captured either during or after a sanding operation. The dust kills plant life around marinas and is toxic to marine life, as well. Of course, the dust cannot be expected to have a beneficent effect on the user.
Another technique, sand blasting, has essentially the same limitations as power sanding.
The principal way to remove paint from a boat hull is scraping the paint off of the hull. This technique greatly reduces the release of paint particles into the air and distribution of the paint over the surrounding area. The paint is removed in chips or flakes which are easier to capture and collect than dust particles.
For individual boat owners, the cleaning of a boat hull with conventional paint scrapers is a daunting task. Generally, one uses a dry dock support to elevate the boat over a ground or floor surface. To remove the paint, one crouches or kneels beneath the boat and pushes a scraper upwardly against the boat hull surface while pulling the scraper across the surface. Frequently, it is extremely difficult to generate the requisite force to separate the old paint and any collected marine debris from the boat hull. Even if one is successful, the task is markedly fatiguing, both because of the unusual position but also because of the scraping force required. Moreover, the paint chips fly down on one's face and clothes, which is not only distracting and irritating but also possibly dangerous.
Clearly, a need exists for a paint scraper which is effective for removing paint from downwardly facing surfaces such as boat hulls.